


Drabble Collection

by xalexudinovx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, M/M, Season 3, post-season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xalexudinovx/pseuds/xalexudinovx
Summary: A collection of various, unrelated drabbles mostly canon-divergent and based off of a gif or picture. See the beginning notes of each chapter for more details. Tags will be updated as needed.





	1. wake up (it's not a dream)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What should have happened in 3x07 when Mon-El was brought back to the DEO. (The marriage does not exist, obviously.) Based off of this gif: https://twitter.com/i/status/1147997497723428866

The soft sweet pressure of her lips feels like heaven and he still isn’t entirely convinced that he’s not hallucinating or dead.

“Get some rest,” Kara murmurs warmly against his forehead.

“Don’t go.” The words slip out, soft and desperate, but he can’t find it in himself to be embarrassed, not when she could slip away forever. Her smile is almost blindingly beautiful when he lifts his gaze to hers and the tears in her eyes make the blue shine even brighter.

She throws a quick glance towards the door, then kicks off her shoes and sets her glasses aside. “I’m not going anywhere,” she says, swinging her legs up onto the bed and adjusting herself carefully beside him.

A sigh escapes him involuntarily as she wraps an arm around his waist and rests her head on his shoulder where he can bury his nose in her strawberry-scented hair. His limbs feel as though they’re made of rock, every movement draining more of his energy, but sliding his arm around her shoulders to pull her in is easy.

“Are you comfortable?” Kara asks quietly as she nestles closer, her lower leg hooking over his on top of the blanket.

“Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for more and don't hesitate to drop some kudos and comments below <3


	2. a matter of family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little twist on the Imra reveal from 3x07 based on this picture prompt: https://bit.ly/2OiZy27

“Who is she?” Kara asks tightly.

Mon-El looks down, eyes slipping closed for a long moment, then sighs. “Her name’s Imra. She’s my sister.”

“I’m sorry,” Winn’s voice breaks through with a laugh, “say that again? Because I swear I just heard you say ‘my sister’.”

“Technically half-sister,” Mon-El amends softly.

“H-How?” Kara stutters, finally finding her voice.

“My father had an affair with her mother some time back when my parents were searching for me,” he replies, rubbing a hand over his face. “Imra didn’t know until her mother confessed on her death bed. By then, I’d been gone for many years in the future, but Imra–Titans are more advanced than Earthlings, so she went to the future to find me.”

There’s shocked silence as Mon-El’s words hang in the air until Alex speaks up, giving Kara another moment to try and process. “We’ll do everything we can for her.” She gives Winn a look before squeezing Mon-El’s shoulder on her way to the door. It takes Winn a second to catch his cue, but then he’s scampering out of the room too, leaving Kara alone with Mon-El at the foot of the bed holding his unconscious half-sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated <3


	3. just let me hold you together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future!MonWinn set some time after the season 3 finale where Winn realizes two things: 1) he feels a bit more than just friendly attraction towards Mon-El, and 2) Mon-El is very touch-starved. But since the discovery that prolonged red sun radiation harms Earthlings, Mon-El refuses to go to a red sun system with Winn. With a bit of science and flirting, Winn finally convinces Mon-El to take a weekend vacation to a red sun system and the two strike up a FWB arrangement.

The warmth and strength of another body wrapped around his, accompanied by the press of lips to his bare back, woke Mon-El from the best sleep he’d had in months.

“You feel that?” he heard Winn murmur, voice still rough from sleep.

He grinned and squeezed the hand that lay flat on his stomach. “Yeah. You sure you’re okay?”

Winn let out a small snort. “I feel _fine_. Actually–” he gave a wicked grin over Mon-El’s shoulder, then pushed him onto his back, leaning in until their lips grazed, “I feel terrible and I know just what will fix it.”

Mon-El laughed and kissed him softly before pulling back. “Hey, thank you. For being stubborn about this. I think I needed it more than I realized.”

Winn bumped his nose affectionately against his. “I love you and I’ll do whatever I can for you, you know that, right?”

A watery laugh was all Mon-El could manage past the sudden lump in his throat. “You’re Winn Schott Jr. You can do everything.”

“Exactly,” he replied with a cheeky grin. “Lucky you.”

Mon-El reached up for a quick kiss, even though the wide smile on his face wasn’t helping. “Yeah, lucky me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are so appreciated <3


End file.
